1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a motherboard.
2. Description of Related Art
As users, such as music lovers and photographers, store audio and graphics data on their computer systems, the storage capacity of their hard drive may fill up quickly, as such, users must swap out their current hard drive for a bigger hard drive or must add another hard drive. As game enthusiasts prefers high-quality picture and better sound quality, they connect separate graphics cards and sound cards to expansion slots, such as to peripheral component interconnection (PCI) slots arranged on the motherboard. However, hard drives are difficult to install and game enthusiasts not all make use of all of their computer expansion slots. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.